1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing system for successively displaying output images based on captured images, to an information processing device included in the system, and an information processing method used in the system.
Recently, it is common to mount a camera in a personal computer or a game device to capture an image of a user and to use the system in a variety of manners. For example, an image of a user in a teleconference or a video chat may be directly transmitted to a remote user over a network. Other applications already in practical use include recognizing the motion of a user by image analysis and using the motion as inputs in a game or information processing (e.g., patent document 1).
In order to perform various processes responsively and accurately using a captured image, an imaging condition suited to the details of processing are called for. However, due to the manufacturing cost, the available bandwidth of transmitting images, responsiveness of the process from capturing of an image to provision of an output, and so on, it is difficult to reinforce the functionality of an information processing device merely by increasing the performance of a camera or improving image quality.
2. Related Art List
WIPO Patent Document WO 2007/050885 A2